El día más extraño, donde comenzó mi vida
by Natalie Annick Malfoy Weasley
Summary: ¿Magia? ¿Callejón Diagon? El día en el que la vida de una pequeña castaña dio una vuelta de 180 y empezaron los problemas. Disclamer: Los personajes son de J K. Rowling y la historia de mi autoría, NO al plagio. Este fic participa en el reto temático de junio "Recuerdos de la niñez" del foro "El triángulo, dónde tres, están unidos"


Era un día soleado como cualquier otro, Hermione Granger estaba en su cuarto oyendo música y sin pensarlo mucho se levantó de la cama y se puso a cantar por lo conmovida que se sentía con esa canción:

"[...]My girl turned sweet sixteen today she's beautiful, so beautiful,

It might get rough some times but I hope she keeps her faith

I wish I grabbed the chance to say to her

Life is to short, so take that time and appreciate[...]"

Algo la detuvo de seguir cantando y se asustó demasiado cuando vio a un águila picoteando su ventana, ella no entendía lo que sucedía, llamó a su madre pero ella había salido a comprar unos ingredientes que le hacían falta para el almuerzo y su padre estaba trabajando, ¿Qué iba a hacer ella? Era muy joven para morir, se armó de valor y abrió su ventana, el ave pasó y se colocó sobre el escritorio de la castaña, para quedársele viendo fijamente agitando su pata derecha, ella no sabía que hacer, pensó, y lo más calmadamente posible se acercó al ave y le desamarró la cinta con unos rollitos de un papel extraño para ella, eso era pergamino, ella lo sabía y el ave salió por donde entró justo cuando ella de alejó de ella con los pergaminos en su mano, ella se volvió y cerró la ventana preveyendo que otro animal que ella no conociese entrara, dejo el reproductor de música con los audífonos sobre el escritorio, donde momentos antes estaba el águila y se acostó en la cama a leer los sorpresivos papeles que trajo el ave extraña:

"COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA Y HECHICERÍA

Director: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore.

Querida señora: Hermione Jane Granger.

Tenemos el placer de informarle de que dispone de una plaza en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Por favor, observe la lista del equipo y los libros necesarios. Las clases comienzan el 1 de septiembre. Esperamos su lechuza antes del 31 de julio.

Muy cordialmente,

Minerva McGonagall

Subdirectora"

¿Magia? ¿A qué se referían ellos con magia? ¿Serán de esos que hacen que vuelen cosas y que aparezcan objetos? ¿Eso de verdad existe? ¿No está solo en los libros y películas? ¡No entiendo todo esto! ¿Será una broma pesada de esas niñas que me tratan mal en la escuela? ¿Cómo se supone que responda si la "lechuza" se fue enseguida? ¿Volverá luego a buscar mi respuesta? ¿Y si respondo que no quiero el cupo? Esas y otras preguntas más se las hacia Hermione mientras continuaba leyendo todos los materiales que necesitaría, ella no sabía dónde podia conseguir todo eso, nunca había ni visto ni oído ninguno de esos títulos de libros, y eso que ella se la pasaba de biblioteca en biblioteca, ninguno de esos instrumentos, ¿Una varita?. Y en medio de su diatriba, volvió a aparecer el ave en su ventana, ella volvió a abrirle, sacó una hoja y un bolígrafo negro, y respondió aceptando el cupo pero que le explicaran cómo iba a hacer ella para conseguir esos materiales.

Luego de unos minutos llegó su madre y enseguida la castaña fue a hablar con ella, necesitaba de alguien que si comprendiera las cosas, aunque la respuesta que consiguió, no fue la deseada, decidió dejar el tema por un momento, ayudó a su mamá con el almuerzo y cuando se dispusieron a comer tocaron al timbre de la puerta de su casa, la mamá abrió y observó a un hombre grandote, muy curioso que buscaba a su pequeña hija, indagando para dejarlo pasar, el amable señor le indicó que venía del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, y fue ahí cuando le dio paso y le ofreció comida o un té, el hombre aceptó gustoso diciendo que su nombre era Hagrid y que estaba ahí para ayudar a la señorita Hermione a comprar sus útiles para su primer año y, que debían ir al Caldero Chorreante para poder llegar al lugar donde de compraban todos esos objetos, "El Callejón Diagon", luego de comer cuadraron verse dos dias después para ir de compras, la niña suplicó para que pudiera ir con sus padres, pero no pudo convencer al hombre gigante que tenia enfrente.

Pasaron los dos dias, y cuando la niña entró casi empujada por Hagrid al maravilloso callejón, se emocionó demasiado logrando que un niño de ojos grises la viera por encima del hombro con cara de pocos amigos, ella iba a hablarle cuando el señor grandote, como ella le llamó a Hagrid, la jaló del brazo para empezar las compras y estuvieron toda una tarde ahi, en ese lugar tan grande y escondido para la gente común o muggles como aprendió Hermione que se le decía a las personas sin magia.

Y desde ahí empezó a existir la sabelotodo, rata de biblioteca Granger que todos conocemos...


End file.
